Into the Midnight Sun
by Sakura Mitsukai
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt, a freed theif stumbles upon a small village deep in the southern desert. And it is here that he finds the rarest jewel of all. (COMPLETE)
1. Introduction

**_Into the Midnight Sun_******

**Characters and Information**

Disclaimer:

Forgot to put this the first time --;; Anyways, yawn I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, so therefore, I do not own the following: Pharaoh Atem, Jou, Anzu, and Bakura. And, I don't own Ancient Egypt, or present day Egypt for that matter. Nor do I own Bamya, or have ever tried it before. I did have Indian food while I was in England, but that's besides the point. I do own the following: Adio, Kasiya, Jumoke, Kamilah, Ubaid, Thabit, Tumaini, Adofo, the plot of the story, and the personalities of the characters. Oh yeah, I don't own the Egyptian calendar either, but I don't want to…it's a bit confusing XX

In order of Appearance:

**Anzu** – Anzu is the equivalent of Tea Gardner or Mazaki Anzu; in this story, her name is Anzu of the House of Thabit. She is the only daughter in her family and has had to take care of her youngest brother Jumoke since her mother's death in giving birth

**Bakura** – Bakura is the equivalent of the Spirit of the Ring. He is a tomb robber, thief, and murderer who is given a second chance by the Pharaoh. He has a deep hatred for the Pharaoh's deceased father and vows revenge on those who murdered his family. He is thrown into the barren desert and would have died had Anzu not saved him

**Atem** – Atem or Atemu is the equivalent of the Spirit of the Puzzle, or Yami. He became Pharaoh on his fifteenth birthday, a few days after his father's death. He is a fair and just ruler who looks upon slaves and prisoners with mercy and compassion, regardless of Bakura's comments on this

**Jou** – Jou, is the equivalent of Joey Wheeler or Jounouchi Katsuya. He is a loyal servant to the Pharaoh, as well as his closest and dearest friend

**Adio** – Adio is the eldest son of Thabit, as well as Anzu's eldest brother. He is a respectful man of twenty-two and cares very deeply for his sister. Although it may appear that he is pushing Anzu to marry Kasiya, he only wants the best for her. His name means _righteous_

**Kasiya** – Kasiya is a young man of twenty who is madly in love with Anzu. His mother was a well educated woman, which is why he learned how to read and write, regardless that is too is a shepherd's son. The love he has for Anzu is often used to justify his actions of hatred for Bakura. In truth, his love is nothing more than a deep infatuation with a beautiful girl. His name means _departs_

**Jumoke** – Jumoke is the youngest son of Thabit. His mother died after giving birth to him, so Anzu is the only mother he's ever truly known. His carefree attitude is what makes him the loveable child he is. He would do anything for Anzu as she would do anything for him. His name means _loved by all_

**Kamilah** – Kamilah is Anzu's closest friend and is in love with her other brother, Ubaid. Although she is seventeen, she is still childlike in many ways, but this does not stop her from having a heart of gold. Her name means _perfection_

**Ubaid** – Ubaid is Anzu's other brother. Although he is not as close to Anzu as Adio and Jumoke, he loves his sister dearly and would do anything to protect her. He is in love with her best friend Kamilah. His name means _faithful_

**Thabit** – Thabit is the father of Adio, Ubaid, Anzu, and Jumoke. He is a highly respected man in the village, and loves all three of his children dearly. He is also very forgiving and merciful. His name means _strong_

**Tumaini** – Tumaini is only mentioned once in the story. He is Kasiya's younger brother and his complete opposite. His name means _hope_

**Adofo** – Adofo is Kasiya and Tumaini's father. He too is only mentioned once in the story when Kasiya introduces himself to Bakura as "Kasiya of the House of Adofo." His wife is a well-educated woman who loves him dearly. His name means _fighter_

Foods:

**Papaya Juice** – Papaya juice is made with papaya which need warmth throughout the year. It is a mixture of the juice from papayas and water

**Bamya** – Bamya is a native middle eastern dish that is primarily meat and okra stew

Calendar:

The Egyptians had three seasons, each consisting of 4 months. These months were simply numbered as a month of a season. The three seasons are Akhet, Peret, and Shemu (in respective order). So, the equivalent for January is _the first month of Akhet_. The equivalent for June is _the_ _second month of Peret_. The equivalent for November is _the third month of Shemu_. January-April are the months of Akhet, May-August are the months of Peret, and September-December are the months of Shemu. Now add a day to the month, such as the fifteenth of November. This would be said as _the fifteenth day in the third month of Shemu_.

Story Line:

This story can be considered a slight alternate universe because it takes place in Ancient Egypt and the characters have a slight alteration to their personality. Anzu is the daughter of a shepherd who lives to the far south of the Pharaoh's city. She is as much a dreamer and a philosopher as she is stubborn. When Bakura enters her life, however, her dreams are close to becoming a reality. But, she unaware of Bakura's dark past, or the fact that he is a freed thief.

Note:

Don't worry, _The Arrangement_ will be worked on tomorrow. I felt that a break from it was in order, so I sat down and typed this story. And, it's four parts long and completed. It has given me a sense of renewal when it comes to writing and more interest in my own stories. Enjoy!

Preview of Part I:

The sound of an angel began to stir the white haired thief from his long sleep. He groaned, slowly opening his eyes and finding the sun was shining from behind the clouds. He tried to raise himself from the ground but found it somewhat useless. He was too weak to move alone.

The sound reached his ears again, causing him to scan the area for the owner. That's when he realized he was no longer on sand, but on soft grass, and there was water so close by. If only he could move towards it.

And there was that voice. "Who's there?" he yelled out, but his voice came out in a hoarse whisper due to the dryness of his throat.

The singing ceased and a gasp was heard. "Is someone there?" a gentle voice questioned.

The thief grunted, groaning once more. He could hear footsteps cautiously approaching him, and noted they stopped close by. Another gasp met his ears before he could hear feet rushing towards him.

--

**Note**: the only reason I have done this is because of an email I received from saying they were going to remove my introduction page on one of my stories because it "violated the guidelines" or some crud like that (though it doesn't). Anyways, I figure, if it contains part of the story, then it "doesn't violate their precious guidelines" so before they destroy my other stories...I'm _fixing_ them


	2. Part I

**_Into the Midnight Sun_**

**Part I**

The sun was high over the horizon, it's rays of heat scorching the earth below. It was an unusually warm summer's day for only the second month of Peret, but the sun knew no boundaries. It knew nothing but sweltering heat and burning suffering. The wind was beginning to pick up once more, swirling the grains of sand around the empty desert, creating a semi-tornado of dirt and cactus pins.

Not but 500 yards away, however, was a desert oasis. A crystal clear lake, surrounded by luscious, deep green grass, palm trees, and water lilies. It was amazing how this beautiful place could be found in a desert so lifeless and dry. But what was even more amazing was the human form that – if close enough – could be seen laying near the lake's edge; sound asleep.

The girl, no more than seventeen, had short brown hair which came just a quarter of an inch past her chin. Her eyes, covered by the lids of sleep, were a vibrant blue, unnatural in the land in which she lived. Her skin was only lightly tanned, despite the daily hours spent in the sunlight or the fact that she was supposedly a full blooded Egyptian. On the rare occasions where she would be sent into town by an elder family member, she would be given stares of curiosity. Whispers would rise amongst the townspeople, but hushed when she walked by.

Her father was an elder gentleman with light gray hair and a well-trimmed beard. He was the leader of her home; her family of shepherds. Her two elder brothers would work daily in the fields, watching the sheep; protecting them from stray, wild animals. Her younger brother would spend his day sitting at the well and listening to the women of her "tribe" telling stories as they drew water for their husbands.

She lived a somewhat strange life, always following orders and never breaking a promise. Many men in her small village had sought her for their bride; and because her father had left the decision up to her, she had always politely declined. Perhaps it was the yearning in her heart for more to her life. The belief that there was a world out there, waiting to be discovered and explored. She was more than just a shepherd's daughter; she was a dreamer and a philosopher. Whenever there arose a problem, Anzu could be called on to solve it. And for that, her village – her "tribe" – treated her with utmost respect, and yet, still as a child.

And at this moment, as she lay in the deep grass beside the crystal lake, just outside her small village, she was dreaming. Dreaming of a world she created, a world of peace; unlike the world in which she lived. Unable to stay within her village on a daily basis, she would run to her desert oasis and rest, the gentle waters creating a cool breeze as means for an escape from the sweltering sunlight.

- - -

Across the vast desert, in the coolest place of Egypt, right off the banks of the Nile's greatest span, a less calming scene was taking place. In the throne room before the almighty Pharaoh of Egypt was a young man with flowing white hair, tattered clothes, and a thin frame. If one were to take another glance, it would be possible to see signs of starvation by the slight sight of his ribs.

Once a strong man, he had lived a life of thievery and revenge. He had been one of the most wanted thieves in all of Egypt, a constant visitor to the tombs of Pharaohs long gone. He was a skilled fighter, strong and willful, but nevertheless, he had been caught. And now, he was forced to the ground before the Pharaoh and his fate lay within his hands.

The Pharaoh was an honest leader; strong, powerful, and fair. The Pharaoh before him had been ruthless, and the gods had given him punishment rightly deserved. He had taken his father's place at the age of fifteen, and ruled the land with power and strength that had never been seen before. It was said the gods were looking down in favor upon the young man and would prosper him and his land. It was now his eighteenth birthday and he was in an extraordinary mood, which is why his sentencing surprised even the thief before him.

"Tomb Robber, your deeds have been deplorable and the gods are greatly angered by your thievery of items meant for the afterlife for the Pharaohs of the past," Atem, the Pharaoh, began. "However, today, the gods are looking down upon you in favor. They have prompted me to give you a second chance."

At this, the thief slowly lifted his eyes to meet the face of the young Pharaoh. A haggard expression shone in his dull, dusty eyes as his fate was being set. He slowly drew in a small breath and swallowed his saliva, trying to quench his parched throat. He hadn't been fed in days, and had only been given a small cup of water each day. _They could just kill me and get it over with; the only revenge I haven't had is on the "almighty" Pharaoh Atem._

"The gods hear your thoughts Thief. You will be given a small parcel, in which a camel skin of life giving Nile and a loaf of bread will be placed. You will then be released deep within the desert under Ra's watchful gaze. You are to never return to the city of the Pharaoh. Should you return, you will disgrace the gods' decision, and be executed," Atem said coolly. He slightly lifted his hand, motioning for a guard. "Jou," he commanded to his closest friend who stood beside his throne. "Go with them and see to it my commands are carried out."

"Yes my Pharaoh," Jou replied, bowing before Atem and disappearing through the doors which the guard had led the thief through.

"The gods are smiling down upon you Thief. I do not see why, but let your fate rest in their hands and not in my own. So shall it be written, so shall it be done." With these final words, Atem rose from his throne and turned to glance at his scroll writer. He smirked, watching the younger man hurrying to finish writing his ruling before he spoke another word. And with that glance, Atem left his throne room to join the celebrations for his eighteenth birthday.

- - -

"Anzu!" a voice called to her, causing her to rise from her slumber. Groaning, she rose from her position and shielded her eyes from the burning sun. "Anzu!"

"I'm here Adio!" she called, waving her hand slightly as her eldest brother approached her.

"Anzu, why must you come here when there is so much to be done?" Adio chastised, holding his hand out to help her up, his dark chestnut hair waving in the breeze.

"Because there is always tomorrow to do it," she smiled, accepting his help and rising from the ground.

Adio smiled back before his face grew serious. "Father wishes to speak with you."

"Have I done something wrong?" she questioned, immediately following her brother back to the village.

"Kasiya was with him."

Anzu inwardly groaned as she turned towards her brother. "Must he continually do this to me?"

"Anzu, as your older brother, I feel it is my right to step in where you may not want me to. Kasiya is a good man and—"

"Adio, I know you mean well, but I do not love him. I am tired of him continually asking for my hand," Anzu said, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"When will you get it in that silly head of yours—"

"Adio, please don't start. I love you and respect your opinions, but I can not marry a man I do not love. No matter how good a man Kasiya is, I can't marry him."

"Then I suppose you'll grow into one of those women who never marry," Adio teased, slipping his arm around her neck in a brotherly embrace.

"Perhaps. Unless of course, he comes to me by way of the midnight sun."

"Anzu, you're hopeless," Adio laughed as the two entered into the small village and headed for their father's house.

- - -

Three days of nonstop traveling passed before the small party reached what Jou determined to be a decent distance from the palace and city of the Pharaoh. In a remote part of the southern Egyptian desert, he exited the carriage and motioned for the guards to bring out the thief, which they did so promptly.

"As the performer of the Pharaoh's orders, I hereby release you into this desert. May the gods look down upon you in favor, and may they protect you. You, Thief, are released."

The guards led the thief a distance away from the carriage and shoved him out into the empty wasteland of sand and cacti. Without moving, the thief watched the carriage turn around and head back to where they had come from.

Beads of sweat began to pour down his face as he stumbled into the barren desert. He opened up the small parcel and withdrew the camel skin, taking a sip of the cool Nile water before continuing his unknown journey.

He had no idea where he was going, or what he was going to do. His time in the cells below the palace without food had weakened him substantially, and the scorching sun above him was not helping his condition. It would be a miracle if he found a village or a town in this empty desert.

As his eyes scanned the miles and miles of sand before him, a slight tinge of green caught his eye. It had to be at least a fourteen day walk before he could make it even remotely close to that patch of green. Feeling all hope was lost, he slowly stumbled onward. The thought of dying further in the desert was much more appealing to him than to die where the Pharaoh's guards had left him.

- - -

"Marry me Anzu," Kasiya asked four days later, taking her small hand within his.

Anzu smiled slightly, shaking her head. "I told you Kasiya, no matter how much you plead with me, my answer is still the same."

"Your brothers approve of me; what am I lacking in your eyes?"

Anzu shook her head again, drawing up the bucket from the well and pouring the cool water into her pitcher. "Shouldn't you be with Adio in the fields?" she asked, finally turning to look at him.

Sighing in defeat, Kasiya turned his head to the sun. "I ask once more Anzu."

"And I reply once more; the answer is no."

"You should know that I will never give up until your hand is promised to another man."

"And you should know that my answer will be the same. Now go, Adio can't handle that flock alone."

"Anzu," a small voice called up to her, drawing her attention away from the retreating figure of Kasiya.

Anzu smiled softly, lifting her young brother into her arms and lifting the water pitcher from the rim of the well. "What is it Jumoke?" she questioned, heading for her father's house.

"I'm tired," he replied, a yawn escaping his lips as if to prove his point.

"Then you should sleep."

"But I want you to sing for me."

Anzu smiled softly, kissing her brother's head. "If I sing for you, will you promise to go to sleep?"

Jumoke nodded, snuggling in his sister's arm.

"Alright. But first, I have to bring Father a cup of papaya juice. Will you go to bed and wait for me?"

Jumoke nodded, climbing down from her arms when she reached the small house. "Hurry up," he pleaded, disappearing behind a tan curtain into his room.

Anzu smiled after her brother, thoughts of having her own children suddenly filling her head. This was soon followed by thoughts of Kasiya – a man who just couldn't take no for an answer. Anzu shook her head, trying to shake him from her mind. Adio was right, he would take care of her, and he'd be a faithful husband; but for Anzu, she wasn't sure if that was enough. She needed love.

Humming quietly, she set to work on making the papaya juice for her father. Being her father's only daughter, she was the one to look after her family. She would cook and clean for them. Once one of her elder brothers were married however, she wouldn't be the only female in her household. Adio or Ubaid would live very nearby in a home of their own, and their wife would see to the needs of the family. And if she were to marry before this occurred, she would move into the house of her husband, seeing not only to her family's needs, but to his as well. It was something Anzu always felt was a complicated issue.

_If I were to marry Kasiya…no Anzu, don't even start to think things like that,_ she chastised herself. _Just because Father, Adio, and Ubaid approve of him, and Jumoke likes him does not mean you should change your mind. It is a decision Father has left to you._

- - -

The sun was boiling upon his now bare back, but it was something he was growing used to. For nine days, he had been walking, his pace slowed by the constant wind going against him, and the sand blowing into his eyes. He had run out of water two days ago, but had come by a tiny pool and had collected the water into the camel skin. It could last him a few more days if he drank sparingly. His bread was nearly gone, but his hunger was last on his mind.

"This is my punishment? Why don't the gods just kill me now?" he questioned aloud, his voice cracked by the dryness of his throat. _To make you suffer of course._

Mentally growling, he trudged on, stumbling and falling often, but never ceasing to rise up. His back was aching from the many hours spent in the direct sun. His eyes stung from the constant wind and sand. His chest hurt from the many times he had fallen.

The patch of green was growing closer with each day, giving him a small sense of hope, and the will to press on. What he would do once he got there, he was unsure of. He would drink the water, rest, and if there were people who did not know of him, perhaps he would make it his home.

His desire to steal had waned as the thoughts of surviving grew stronger. _If there are any people on this patch of green I see in the distance, and they are so kind as to help me, then I swear upon my honor as one of the best thieves Egypt has seen that I will never steal anything from them._

- - -

"Anzu! Anzu, come look!"

"What is it Kamilah?" Anzu asked, turning her head to the direction her friend was pointing.

"There's a storm brewing, don't you see it? It will be here soon; we must get the herds into shelter and everyone to take cover," Kamilah exclaimed, immediately rushing off to the fields.

Anzu once again cast her eyes to the distant horizon. Not only was the storm brewing, but it was moving quickly and would reach them soon. Sighing, she realized she would be unable to leave the village for the rest of the day.

"Jumoke, come quick," she called as she rushed towards the well. "You must come inside; there's a storm coming!"

Jumoke ran from the well, as did the women who were drawing water. "A storm Anzu? But Adio and—"

"Go home Jumoke; I'll get them. And don't leave your room until I return, promise me."

"I promise," Jumoke replied quietly, his large violet eyes looking up into that of his sister's.

"Good, now go. I'll be home with Adio and Ubaid soon." _Unless they stay with the flock._ With that, Anzu rushed off into the fields where her two brothers watched a flock of sheep. She knew they had seen it and must be leading the sheep to some sort of shelter, but she had to find them and be certain they were alright. Sometimes, it was hard to see the storms in the distance from the fields.

"Anzu?" a masculine voice called out to her in surprise.

"Ubaid!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into her brother's strong arms. "Where's Adio?"

"He's securing the flock. What are you doing here? Kamilah told us a storm is brewing; you should be at home with Jumoke and Father."

"I had to make sure you were alright."

"We'll be fine; we have shelter in that mountain cavern over there," Ubaid explained, tossing his head in direction, his tanned blonde hair moving with it. "You need to go home Anzu; Father will be worried when he returns and you're missing. Kasiya is here and is heading back to the village; I'll have him go back with you."

"No, that won't—"

But it was too late; Kasiya had taken Anzu by the hand and was hurriedly leading her away from the flocks and back towards the village.

"It looks like it will last a few days," he commented, picking up speed when rain drops began to fall from the sky.

Anzu remained silent, her cerulean eyes glancing worriedly back towards the place her brothers were.

"They'll be fine Anzu. As long as they stay put. You, on the other hand, need to stay in your house. The rain can become a very dangerous thing—"

"I'm not a child Kasiya. Thank you for escorting me home; good day," Anzu interrupted, her voice curt. "Please, go home."

Kasiya nodded briefly, rushing off the moment he saw Anzu enter her home. _Come on Anzu, at least give me a chance._

- - -

_Great, a storm…then again, the water will be a wonderful gift from the gods who've forsaken me,_ the thief thought wearily as his eyes were focused on the storm over his destination.

He had once again run out of water and was now completely out of food. He was hungry, thirty, and tired. But regardless, he pressed on. Rain began to pelt his face hard and the wind began to push him away. His steps grew slower as he shielded his face from the pelting.

Darkness had quickly set in and he soon lost a sense of direction. His hair had quickly grown wet and was now sticking to his bare back. Slowly, he withdrew the camel skin and caught some rain water with it. Greedily, he drank what the heavens offered him and continued to walk on.

He was quickly growing cold, and shivering in the summer heat of the Egyptian desert. The sun was no longer visible in this dark storm. He continued to walk, and for hours, he did. Until his body could no longer take the exertion and he stumbled, collapsing onto a soft bed of green while the world went black.

- - -

Anzu cast a weary glance out the window of the house, her eyes looking for either one of her brothers. Three days had slowly passed by while Anzu remained in the confines of the house, entertaining her brother, and seeing to her Father's commands. The rain had slowed to a steady sprinkle earlier that morning.

"Father, I'm going to draw some water from the well," she said softly, grabbing the pitcher.

"Come right back. Until your brothers are home, I do not want you out very long," he replied, smiling at his young daughter.

Anzu nodded and left the house for the well, which was empty of people. She began to hum as the rain droplets softly dampened her hair.

"Anzu!" two voices called out to her, drawing her attention to them and causing her to nearly spill her pitcher of water.

"Adio! Ubaid!" she cried out in glee, waiting for them to come to her. "We were worried."

"Kasiya and Tumaini came to watch the flocks so we could come home," Adio replied, slipping his arm around his sister and taking the pitcher from her.

"I'm going to check on Kamilah," Ubaid grinned, turning away from his brother and sister and heading the opposite direction.

"Father, Adio is here and Ubaid will be shortly," Anzu announced, taking the pitcher from her brother and placing it on the table. "May I go to the oasis? I promise not to be gone long. The sun is even coming out. Please Father."

Thabit raised his head and glanced at his daughter, and then Adio.

"The sun is shining Father, and the weather has cleared."

"Very well," Thabit replied, nodding at Anzu. "You may go, but do not be gone long. Bring an extra linen with you."

"Thank you Father!" Anzu exclaimed, kissing Thabit's cheek and rushing from the house towards her own little desert oasis.

- - -

The sound of an angel began to stir the white haired thief from his long sleep. He groaned, slowly opening his eyes and finding the sun was shining from behind the clouds. He tried to raise himself from the ground but found it somewhat useless. He was too weak to move alone.

The sound reached his ears again, causing him to scan the area for the owner. That's when he realized he was no longer on sand, but on soft grass, and there was water so close by. If only he could move towards it.

And there was that voice. "Who's there?" he yelled out, but his voice came out in a hoarse whisper due to the dryness of his throat.

The singing ceased and a gasp was heard. "Is someone there?" a gentle voice questioned.

The thief grunted, groaning once more. He could hear footsteps cautiously approaching him, and noted they stopped close by. Another gasp met his ears before he could hear feet rushing towards him.

"Oh," Anzu gasped, raising a hand to her lips while she stared down at the battered figure of a man. She swallowed, unsure what to do.

"Water," he mumbled, another groan escaping his lips.

Anzu's eyes began scanning the oasis for something to collect the lake water with when she spotted the thief's parcel not too far from him. Quickly, she picked it up and found the camel skin inside. Not too long after, she was back by the thief, gently turning him on his back.

"Here," she said softly, lifting the camel skin to his lips and slowly pouring the water down his throat.

When it was gone, the man allowed a sigh of thanks to escape his lips before he opened his eyes once more and found himself gazing into the deep blue eyes of a young girl. She was equally mesmerized by his light chestnut orbs.

"Where are you from? You certainly could not have crossed the desert with one camel skin."

"The city of the Pharaoh," was all he said as he tried to stand but found himself stumbling.

"Come with me to my father's house. You are not well and my father will graciously welcome you into his home," Anzu commanded, slipping her arm around the man's waist and helping him stand.

"You…are too kind," he panted, pushing his legs forward.

He was a tall man, towering over Anzu by half the length of her face. And with nearly all his weight leaning on her for support, she was certain she would collapse.

"Anzu? Who is this?"

"Ubaid, please help me," Anzu pleaded, sighing in relief when her brother took the stranger's other arm and motioned for Anzu to walk.

- - -

"Tell the boy he is welcome here for as long as he needs. Anzu, you must take care of him until he is well. Ubaid, come with me. Jumoke and Adio are just outside if you need them," Thabit said, leading Ubaid from the house and leaving Anzu with an unconscious stranger.

"Who are you and where have you come from?" she whispered, gently pushing his white locks from his face. A hand instantly shot up and grabbed her wrist, causing her to shriek slightly.

"Please let go," she whispered, staring into the stranger's eyes and watching as he released her hand.

"It's a reflex," he shrugged, shifting his position on the bed. "Where am I?"

"You are in the house of Thabit. I am Anzu, his daughter."

"How did I…" he trailed off, his eyes glancing around the small room.

"I found you at the oasis. You are not well. You are in need of much water and much more food; I can see your ribs. Father has offered you a place to stay for as long as you need. Now, it's my turn to ask questions," Anzu stated, handing the stranger a cup of papaya juice.

He nodded slightly, moving to a sitting position and drinking the juice.

"What is your name and how have you come here?"

"My name is Bakura and I crossed the desert," he stated simply, a smirk forming upon his face. It felt good to have something to smirk at after his time in the prison and then crossing the barren desert.

"With only one camel skin? You told me earlier that you were from the city of the Pharaoh. It is at least a twenty day walk from there; and that is if you only sleep 2 hours a day."

"I was dropped off a three day carriage ride away."

"You need to rest. If you need anything, call for me. I will be right behind that curtain. And please, do not get up. You've come a long way and have pushed yourself too hard. I must go cook lunch now; excuse me."

Moments after Anzu had gone, Bakura stared at the curtain, his body begging for sleep. It occurred to him that the people of this village which he had walked so long to find had no idea he was a freed thief.

The girl seemed ordinary to him, and yet, she seemed like a rare jewel. There was something about the way she spoke, and the way she acted, that caused her to be different from all the women he had known. She treated him with a respect he had never known. Perhaps this was all turning out for the better.


	3. Part II

**_Into the Midnight Sun_**

**Part II**

"Thank you for giving me a place to stay," Bakura said, bowing his head at Thabit as he sat with the family at supper three days later. Ubaid and Adio were eyeing him cautiously, while Jumoke was happily seated beside him. Anzu, on the other hand, was seated across from him and often found his eyes resting upon her face.

"It is my own honor," Thabit replied. "But it is not I who has taken care of you." At this, he glanced at Anzu whose face had a slight hue of pink.

"And for her care, I am genuinely thankful and forever in your debt."

Anzu's eyes glanced at Bakura in question before understanding came to her. "You wish for me to tell you how you can repay us?"

Bakura nodded slightly.

"We are always in need of a shepherd. My brothers watch our flock; perhaps when you're completely well, you could join them and they could teach you."

"Excellent; then you will stay Bakura?" Thabit asked.

"Of course; I have no where else to go," he replied, a bitterness hanging deep within his words that went unnoticed by Thabit.

"Then I insist you remain in my house. When you are well, you will join Adio and Ubaid in the fields. They will show you how to tend to the flock. Anzu will remain with you until you are well."

Anzu bowed her head, glancing down at her food. She knew Bakura's eyes were watching her. What was it about this stranger that made her blush and feel strange? There was still so much to learn about him; one being why he had left the city of the Pharaoh. It had bothered her since he had told her where he was from, and now that he would remain in her father's home, she made it her purpose to learn about him.

- - -

Bakura groggily opened his eyes as a gentle humming reached his ears. He sighed in a form of contentment as he glanced around the room and snuggled further under the soft linens. It had been five days since he had found this small village; and those five days, the girl Anzu had stayed nearby, tending to his needs.

Due to her superb cooking, he had not gone hungry and had finally gained some weight, which was starting to cover up the signs of starvation. And now, he was beginning to feel like his old self; minus the strong desire to steal. These people had been too kind to him for him to steal from them. That did not stop his thoughts from others in the small village however.

He did happen to fear the gods and what wrath they could bestow upon him for breaking their trust in him for a second chance. He had had his revenge upon the men who had murdered his family, but deep within his heart, there was a deep hatred for the Pharaoh. Even if it was the gods decision, the Pharaoh forced him into the desert and he nearly died. But at least a death in the desert would have been more dignifying than a death by the Pharaoh.

Smirking, he rose from the bed, breathing in the warm morning air. No doubt that Adio and Ubaid had already gone to the fields, Thabit to the council tent, and Jumoke somewhere in the small village. As far as he knew, he was completely alone with Anzu; and that could prove to be beneficial for him.

"I know you're awake," her voice called to him as her hand moved the curtain. "Come and eat."

Bakura slowly made his way to the small table and sat at it, watching Anzu intently as she brought him fruit and bread.

Anzu was well aware of the eyes intently watching her, and found a slight blush rising to her face. This stranger, Bakura, seemed to have that effect upon her. Her only justification for it was the very fact that he was just a stranger and not someone she had known her entire life like all the other village people.

"There must be a town nearby," Bakura commented, slowly biting into the fruit pieces.

"Yes, but it is a quarter of a half day's walk to reach it," Anzu replied softly, her eyes glancing at Bakura's before turning away.

Bakura nodded at this, his brows furrowing in thought. What was he supposed to do with his life? He could always go back to stealing, but where was the fun in that? None of the Pharaoh's guards resided in this small village, and if the town was that far from the village, he was certain there wouldn't be many guards there. To reach it by carriage from the city of the Pharaoh must take five days. And by horse, it would be even longer.

The thrill would be gone; and there weren't any tombs of Pharaohs in this part of the Egyptian desert, so he was certain there was nothing of value to steal. The only thing interesting he found in the village was Anzu, but she was just another female. And he only found her interesting because she had selflessly helped him and continued to do so.

"May I ask you something?" she questioned, breaking into his thoughts. He nodded his head in reply. "How did you survive if you walked for so long with only one camel skin? The sun is very warm and can take the life-giving water from you quickly."

Bakura shrugged, this puzzling him as well. "I suppose it is because the gods have some _great_ purpose in store for me and couldn't allow me to die," he replied in sarcasm.

Anzu only nodded before rising from her seat. "Are you feeling better today?" she asked softly, her back turned towards him as her eyes were set outside the window.

Bakura grunted, not giving her a reply. "Why?"

"I would like to show you the flocks my brothers watch over," she replied simply, turning towards him with a small smile.

Bakura shrugged and rose from the chair. He approached Anzu and took hold of her shoulders, staring straight into her eyes. "If you teach me your way of life, in exchange, I will tell you about where I am from."

"Very well," she agreed, taking his arm and leading him from the house. "First, the fields."

Bakura offered no resistance, giving in to her request. It was strange for him, a great thief and tomb robber, to allow a female to lead him. Even more strange was that he was in no hurry to leave the village. According to the Pharaoh, should he return to his city and be discovered, he would be executed. And while Bakura was for adventure, he wasn't looking to end his life anytime soon.

Anzu caused him to think clearly for the first time since his family's murder. Was life all about vengeance, or was it possible there was something more; a greater purpose perhaps. He knew nothing but thievery and had grown into a cold-hearted man; but nevertheless, this girl seemed to warm his heart, more than the shining sun could do. She had definitely intrigued him and despite the feelings deep within his darkened, sadistic heart, he ignored the fact that there really was nothing for him in this village. Except, perhaps, her.

- - -

"Adio!" Anzu called, waving joyfully to her eldest brother before she walked up to him, dragging Bakura with her.

"Anzu! Are we teaching him already?" he asked, somewhat surprised, as he glanced at the white haired man whose arm she currently had a hold on.

"Oh no, I was just showing him around. I thought it might do good to have fresh air. Besides, you know me," she smiled.

"Yes, you can't stand staring at the same four walls all day; unlike most women, Anzu enjoys being in the outdoors, away from the home," Adio sighed, his attention directed to Bakura. "Perhaps you can teach her otherwise."

Bakura nodded slightly, unsure as to which direction he should take the comment. Shrugging it off, he turned to look at the fields. "Sheep's wool," he commented quietly, his voice unheard by his two companions. "What happens to their wool during the harvesting season?" he questioned.

"We make linens; there is always so much extra that we fill our beds with them for a softer cushion," Anzu answered, leading him into the shade of a stray tree. "This is where my brothers tend to the sheep; and when the storms come through, they are taken to that cavern over there," she continued, her finger pointing to a cave in the rocky mountain which loomed overhead.

"It's cooler here because of the mountains we have around us. The midday and evening sun is warmer than the morning sun, which is why our homes are on this side of the mountains. The majority of the rays are caught on the other side of the mountains while the air cools in our homes. However, the coolest place I have found happens to be in direct sunlight," Anzu smiled, taking Bakura's hand and leading him from the fields to the center of the village.

"I don't see how that is possible."

"It's where I found you. The winds that blow by us carries the cool mist of the waters, which is why the air feels much cooler there, even though the sun shines directly upon it. I have another question for you."

"And that would be?"

"Why did you leave the city of the Pharaoh? And with only one camel skin? Didn't you realize no matter what direction you took, you would be in an empty desert for days?" Anzu asked curiously, tilting her head to look into Bakura's face.

Bakura faltered, but it didn't show. If he were to tell any of the people in this village that he was a free thief, he would be forced to leave. Any smart person would not want someone around who had not only stolen, but had killed. How was he going to answer this one?

"Anzu!"

Anzu sighed, her eyes rolling slightly as she released Bakura's hand and turned to face Kasiya. "Yes?"

"I was just at your home and you weren't there; so I went to your favorite place and couldn't find you. I was beginning to grow worried," Kasiya admitted, taking hold of her hands.

"I am not a child who must tell everyone where I am going," she frowned, her eyes staring at their hands. "I was showing Bakura the fields."

Kasiya's eyes slowly left Anzu's face and turned to that of the stranger beside her. "Kasiya from the house of Adofo," he said calmly, his eyes slightly narrowing.

"Bakura," was all he said, his mind instantly set that he did not like this man.

"Bakura is staying in my father's house. I found him at the oasis; he has come from the city of the Pharaoh," Anzu explained, turning to Bakura with a small smile before turning back to Kasiya.

"The city of the Pharaoh? And why would you leave for a village as humble as our own?" Kasiya asked in skepticism.

"For the change of scenery," Bakura shrugged, smirking.

"If you don't mind, we need to be home. Bakura should rest. He traveled a long way and is still not completely well."

"Anzu, I must speak with you," he pleaded.

Anzu inwardly groaned, forcing a polite voice to sound. "Then speak with me after I have made certain that our guest is resting."

- - -

Bakura was unable to rest as well as Anzu was hoping; and that was partially due to the voices he could hear from behind the curtain. His ears perked up at their conversation as he listened to every word spoken, his mind processing the information.

"Kasiya, please do not ask me again," Anzu begged, sighing in exasperation.

"I told you that I would not cease to ask you until you said yes, or you were promised to another," he replied, taking hold of her hands once more. "Anzu, please listen to me."

"Why must you keep asking me? I told you no two years ago, and my answer is still the same."

"Anzu, I love you. You may never love me, but I don't care. You would make me the happiest man alive if you'd be my wife. You know I'd care for you forever." Kasiya's voice was quiet and filled with honesty, which brought tears to Anzu's eyes.

"Please, stop."

"Anzu," he whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Marry me. Who are you waiting for? You certainly can't be considering this Bakura."

Anzu's eyes widened considerably at this. She shook her tears away and took a few steps back. "What would be wrong with that?"

"You know nothing about him Anzu; no one does. No one crosses the desert for a 'change of scenery.' That's ludicrous!" Kasiya exclaimed, looking at Anzu with disbelief.

"Who I may even consider is none of your concern Kasiya. My answer is still the same. Please leave."

Behind the curtain, Bakura's expression was one of complete surprise. The fact that Anzu had not shunned the thought of a marriage to him, but rather returned the statement with a question of how it would be wrong was shocking. He had been there but five days, and she would consider him over one she had known for years.

A smirk slowly began to form upon his face as this information sunk in. He may not be able to find fun in stealing because there were no guards to chase him, but he could certainly find fun in two completely different things. One, making this Kasiya jealous. And two, leading Anzu to believe she interested him. If his plan worked, and Anzu grew interested in him, then no one would have reason to doubt him and he would have more time to think of what he was going to do.

He had drawn the conclusion that remaining in the village was out of the question. As soon as he could make some money, he would travel into the next town and buy a horse, food, and several camel skins. He would then travel to the closest town to the east or west, and then from there, he would go north until he reached the city of the Pharaoh. He would travel the outskirts and once past it, he would travel east, sell his horse, cross the Nile, walk for three days, and would arrive at the place of his birth. Once there, he would seek out an old friend. From there on, his plan was hazy, but he had his departure planned, and that was all he needed.

If Anzu's father began to see the _interest_ they would begin to hold for each other, and started to drop hints to him about a marriage to his daughter, he would have to leave sooner than planned. For now, he would rest a few more days before joining her brothers in the fields, as well as carry out his plan. And as soon as he could, he would leave.

He smiled in satisfaction. His plan was foolproof. Once he left, Anzu would be in need of consolation, and that would be where Kasiya would step in. He smirked. She was saying no now, but in a few months, she would be changing her mind. It wasn't like him to help another person, and even though he despised the man, it just happened to be the effects of his plan. Nothing could go wrong.

- - -

"Ubaid," a gentle, feminine voice called  from across the fields, drawing the said man's attention. A grin immediately appeared on his face as he ran across the fields and embraced the girl tightly. "Father wishes you to join us for supper this evening. Will you be able to?"

"Of course Kamilah. Bakura has been helping tend the flocks for the past two days and he's becoming a natural at it. I'm certain Adio won't mind being left alone with him," Ubaid grinned, never releasing Kamilah. For only nineteen, he was well beyond his years. Working in the fields with the sheep from the day he could walk had given him a strong appearance, and a strong will. He was approaching Adio's height, which greatly surpassed their father's. His lightly tanned sandy hair waved in the breeze as his dark eyes stared down at the girl before him.

At the same age as Anzu, Kamilah was still childlike in her actions and appearance, but never ceased to care and love those around her. She had long black hair that was tied back on the warmest of days and vibrant violet eyes. She had captured Ubaid's attention early in their life, and a strong love had blossomed between the two of them over the years. It was this love for Kamilah that prompted Ubaid to request her hand from her father before making the knowledge of his interests known to her. He was certain she knew his feelings without him speaking.

He grinned joyfully before turning to face his brother and Bakura. "I hope you two can handle the flock alone," he yelled, waving his hand in goodbye.

Adio just waved him off, turning back to the newly shaped staff and handing it to Bakura. "The sheep follow the staff, so if one begins to stray, herd them back in," he said, leaning against a large stone and sinking to the ground.

Bakura nodded, wiping his forehead with his arm and sitting beside Adio. The shade from the shadow of the stone brought little comfort to the former tomb robber as he closed his eyes in an effort to cool down and block the bright sun.

"We can not afford to sleep my friend," Adio laughed, lightly shoving Bakura. "There are wild animals among the mountains, and we can't afford to lose one sheep. If we lose one, the herd will notice and grow frightened. This is how we live."

Bakura nodded, wondering how one could live each day by watching a flock of sheep. To him, it carried no interest as thievery did. When he would steal, there was action and adventure; but sitting and watching sheep all day, where was the adventure? He silently hoped some strange, wild animal would grow hungry and attack the herd so he would have the joy of action.

"Here comes Anzu," Adio grinned, waving to his sister in the distance.

Bakura's eyes snapped open at this comment and he focused on the lone figure slowly approaching them and carrying a basket. He grinned, realizing she must be carrying food and water, which is something he greatly desired.

"Just what are your interests towards my sister?" Adio questioned, closing his eyes slightly.

"I have none," Bakura replied, his eyes focused on the approaching girl.

"And yet you watch her so intently. I am not a blind fool; and she is my only sister. I have grown to trust her decisions, and she chooses to trust you, so I do too. If your intentions towards her are good, I give you my blessing."

"I've brought fresh water and fruit," Anzu smiled, laying the basket down at her brother's feet. "Is there anything else you need?"

Adio grinned, opening his eyes and glancing up at his sister. "I see a stray sheep," he said, rising and heading into the fields.

"You look pale," she commented, tilting her head as she gazed at Bakura.

"It's the hair," he replied, gratefully accepting the camel skin she offered to him.

Anzu laughed gently before seating herself beside Bakura upon the ground. "I brought a few extra linens. Although it is hot in the daytime, it's cool in the midnight sun."

"A poet?" he questioned, his eyes staring off into the fields.

"No, it's just what I call the bright orb among the stars. If it is a planet such as ours, it doesn't have a light source of it's own and must somehow shine the light of another to us. The brightest light in the heavens is the sun, so…" Anzu trailed off when she felt Bakura's hand take a strand of hair and twirl it between his fingers.

"I've never seen a more beautiful color in all the land of Egypt. And your eyes sparkle more than the sun on the Nile," he whispered, his hand running down her cheek and cupping her chin.

Anzu blinked her eyes, staring at Bakura in wonder. Never had a man so much as dared to touch her face; and now this man from a city far away, against the banks of the Nile, was sitting beside her and staring at her with his lightly tanned eyes and his hand holding her chin.

"How is it that a beauty such as you is not promised to anyone?" he questioned, removing his hand but not his eyes.

Anzu found that pink flush rising to her cheeks once more and quickly rose from the ground. "I wonder where Adio has gone. He should not leave you here to watch the flock alone; and he knows that I know little when it comes to this."

"Anzu, are you frightened of me?" Bakura questioned, a laugh escaping his lips. It would not be the first time a woman was frightened of him, but this reason would be very different considering he was not holding a knife to her throat as he had done to others in times past. No, this reason was because he had touched her face.

"I'm frightened of no one so do not give yourself the honor of believing you've frightened me," she said coolly, waving her brother over the moment she spotted him.

Bakura smirked at her attitude, noticing a very different tone from the one just moments before. "You'd be frightened of the Pharaoh."

"Have you met him?" she asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Unfortunately," he mumbled, one hand clenching into a fist.

"They say he is a fair and just ruler, why do you seem to hate him?" she questioned innocently retuning to her seated position.

"It is because of him that I had to leave my home. Fair and just he may be, but compassionate and kind he is anything but," Bakura growled, failing to mention why he was forced to leave his "home" behind.

"There must have been a reason. I have paid attention to the rulings he makes when I learn them in town and all of them are fair and with cause. But I suppose, no matter how great a ruler you are, there will always be those who hate and despise you. Imagine ruling this nation with the thoughts of thousands of people on your mind, and their well-being. Every decision you make affects your people in some way. I have never met him, but I believe him to be a great ruler." Anzu's voice was soft as she spoke her mind to Bakura, not noticing the way he listened to her, or how his expression changed when she had finished.

It bothered him to think that her idea of the Pharaoh and why he made certain choices made more sense than the bottled up anger and hatred he had inside. It bothered him that she knew more about ruling a nation when she was just a shepherd's daughter. But what bothered him the most was that she knew more about a man she had never met than anyone in all of Egypt.

- - -

Seven days had passed, and in this time, Anzu had shown Bakura the small field behind their home where she planted and harvested many different crops. From the way her brothers had spoken about her in the fields while they spent their days watching the flocks, she had sounded like one to sit around and dream all day. But here she was, showing him the fruits of her hard labor.

"When Ubaid and Kamilah are married in seven days, there will be a great feast for all the village to enjoy. After the feast, there will be dancing and a great fire. My father will be performing the ceremony and I will be singing. The sheep will remain in their enclosure the next day, and no harvesting will be done," Anzu explained, as she gathered many of her crops into a basket.

"But he is not the eldest," Bakura remarked as he followed her into the coolness of the home.

"This is true. In our village, the eldest is not required to marry first," she shrugged. "I know it is different from the customs in the Pharaoh's city, and among all Egypt, but it works best for us if those who wish to marry soon do so."

"And what about the eldest daughter?" he questioned, slipping her hand into his and searching her eyes.

"There are no rules as the ones you know," she replied, pulling her hand from his grasp and forcing the blush down. "However, because I am my father's only daughter, he is eager for me to marry because he fears that when he passes, my brothers will be married and busy with their families, and I will be alone."

"Yet you reject men whose hearts are set upon you?"

"Because my heart is not set upon them. Please excuse me, I need to fetch some water from the well," she hurried, grabbing the full pitcher from the table and disappearing through the door of the house.

Bakura watched her actions with a smirk. She was flustered because of his questions and his touch. It was perfect. In seven days, at the great marriage feast, he would make sure Kasiya was watching, and he would take her hand in his. Kasiya would grow jealous and Bakura will have just begun his fun.

He grinned slightly as he bit into a pear Anzu had brought in but moments earlier. It was too bad she lived in this small village. Under any other circumstance, he just might consider dropping his plan and making her his own. But that was out of the question. Even if he had any thought to marry her, he refused to remain in the village and would not be hindered by a woman when he went on his journey to the city of his birth. No, Anzu of the House of Thabit, was merely a pawn in his small plan of amusement.


	4. Part III

**_Into the Midnight Sun_**

**Part III**

The marriage ceremony was long over and the great feast had begun. Ubaid and his new wife, Kamilah, now sat before all those present to share in the joyous occasion. Stories were being told among all the people as they sat on the ground and ate. There was a young boy playing the harp as the great fire was being prepared not too far from where the people were.

"I've never been to any celebration like this one," Bakura commented as he took a spoonful of the hearty Bamya.

"There hasn't been one for many months, but they are always exciting," Anzu replied, smiling at the man before her. Her eyes slowly took in their surroundings. Adio was sitting with her father, Kasiya, and a girl she did not recognize. She was thankful that for once, Kasiya's attention was not on her.

"This is delicious," Bakura commented after taking several more bites of the Bamya which he had spread over rice.

"I spent almost all day cooking it," Anzu smiled, a light laugh escaping her lips.

"Oh, well, don't be so modest," Bakura joked, a crooked smile appearing on his face.

Anzu just smiled, her eyes once more traveling around to various people. At one point, she caught Kamilah's eye and waved, but now the girl was completely engrossed with her husband and Anzu had no where left to look but at Bakura.

"Are you not eating?" he questioned, raising a brow in question.

"Oh, no, I ate before the celebration. If I ate now, I would not be able to dance," she replied factually.

"You're going to dance?" he continued, setting aside his empty plate.

"Yes. For entertainment, I will be dancing with a few others. It could not be a celebration without it," she replied, nodding her head in agreement with herself.

"But you said you were singing?"

"I will. When the fire is lit and silence befalls us, I will sing. And when I am finished, the celebration will have officially ended. But my family must remain until everyone has departed. It is a manner of politeness."

Bakura smirked at her attitude as she sat there with her hands on her lap like she was a noble woman of the Pharaoh's court. He recalled the day when she had found him and he was near death. He had heard the voice of an angel, but now he was most certain her voice was that of a goddess.

"I must go and prepare for the dance. I will find you when I am finished," she told him, rising from the ground and turning away.

"Anzu," he called, grasping her hand, "I look forward to seeing you dance, as well as hearing you sing."

Anzu's face flushed as she pulled her hand away and rushed off with a few other girls to prepare for the dance. Bakura's eyes followed her until she disappeared into a house. She was definitely a surprising find in this village. Calm yet determined, willing yet strong-willed, beautiful yet simple. Everything she was contrasted who she was, and yet added to her brilliance. With this discovery, it was no wonder to him why not only Kasiya's head turned when Anzu walked around the village.

"Friends and honored guests," Thabit began, gathering the attention of the crowds. "Tonight, we have celebrated the marriage of my son to a wonderful woman. And to continue in the celebration, my daughter and a few of her friends would like to entertain you with a dance."

With his short speech finished, four girls dressed in bright colored dresses walked into the middle of the circle the crowd had formed, followed by a fifth girl whose clothing was a pale lavender dress. She slowly lifted a tambourine and suddenly, the dance began.

Bakura watched intently, glancing at the eyes of each girl in search of the bright sky colored eyes which belonged to Anzu. As he scanned each girl's face, he stopped at the girl dressed in the pale lavender. Her eyes seemed to be focused on him, and they happened to be the eyes of Anzu.

The dance was fast paced and entertaining. And Bakura once again understood why Kasiya was so intent upon having Anzu. She moved gracefully, the thin gold bands on her wrist jingling as she shook the tambourine. And now, with his eyes completely focused on her, Bakura began to forget about his plan.

- - -

"Bakura," Anzu said softly, gently touching his shoulder and causing him to turn to face her.

"I enjoyed your dance," he said, a smirk shining on his face.

Anzu smiled slightly, her blush hidden by the shadows of the night. "Come, the fire will be lit and I will be singing." Slowly, she reached for his hand and led him to the fire, not knowing the effect her action was causing.

Not too far from them, near where the fire would be, was Kasiya. From the torches that had been lit for light and the bright moon above them, he could clearly see Anzu's hand within Bakura's and he was not at all pleased.

"I must sing now. See, Father is motioning for me to begin," she whispered softly, releasing his hand and walking towards her father. In a poised manner, she sat herself before the harp and began to play. Her fingers pulled the cords and a beautiful melody began. And suddenly, her voice began to fill the night air as the fire was lit.

Her face illuminated, Bakura found her eyes closed to the world around her. She was completely focused on her song and could care less who was listening. He had heard the song before, when he was a child. It was the same song he would hear his mother singing every night as he fell asleep. And even now, many years later, he found himself being calmed by the soothing sound of Anzu's voice and gentle playing of the harp.

In Bakura's eyes, the song was perfect and had ended all too soon. When morning would arrive, the fire would be diminished and the remaining flames would be put out by Anzu's family. In a way, because he lived there, Bakura felt he was a part of her family. He shrugged away the thought, reminding himself that growing attached to anyone in this village would give him a reason to stay and he was _not_ going to stay.

"You do realize that you have the voice of a goddess," Bakura stated quietly when she came over to him and people began to go home.

Anzu merely smiled her thanks as she cast her eyes towards the fire. "Yes?" she asked, turning to face the figure that had walked towards her.

"I wanted you to know that my offer still stands, and my question is given to you," Kasiya replied softly.

"And my answer remains the same. Please go home Kasiya," she whispered, her face set in stone.

"Please An—"

"She already gave you her answer," Bakura interrupted, his eyes narrowed at the other man before him whose black hair was shining in the light of the fire.

"I was speaking with Anzu," he growled.

"And like Bakura said, I gave you my answer. Please leave Kasiya; and please stop asking me," Anzu pleaded.

Kasiya nodded, giving Bakura one last glare before departing them.

"As for you," Anzu began, pointing her finger and hitting Bakura's chest with it. "I do not need you to tell him what I said. I am not a child and—"

Before she could continue, Bakura's finger had been placed over her lips, silencing her. "Maybe I did that because my heart is set on you and I won't stand for anyone else's to be the same," he whispered. Without another word, he removed his hand and left her, disappearing into her home.

Anzu remained where she was, a stunned expression upon her young face. _He couldn't have meant that. He doesn't even know me…that well. But…he is attractive and…oh Anzu, stop before you get your hopes up! Bakura is not interested in you, nor should you hope him to be!_

"Anzu, are you alright?"

"What? Sorry Adio, what did you say?"

"You just seemed dazed. Father said you should go home and rest. You've been awake nearly the entire day cooking, and you had to dance, and you sang this evening. And—"

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Goodnight," Anzu replied, kissing her elder brother's cheek.

"Goodnight Anzu." _If you care for him, I give you my blessing._

_- - -_

Four days had passed by and Bakura had not spoken one word about what he had said at the wedding celebration. Part of the reason being that he was stubborn and the other being that he wasn't exactly sure. Today, he did not have to watch the flocks, and so he had gone with Anzu to the oasis.

"You once told me that you go into town. Will you be going there anytime soon?" Bakura questioned, staring out at the lake's waters.

"Yes, in two days Father wants me to take some of our wool and sell it. And then I am to buy a new robe for him and Adio; the extra I am to spend on what I wish," Anzu replied.

"And you're traveling alone?"

"Oh no, Father would never allow that. It is much too far a distance to travel alone. Ubaid used to go with me, but now that he is married, I do not know who he will send with me," Anzu sighed, closing her eyes softly.

"May I go with you? I walked across the desert, I'm certain I can walk to this town."

"You have to ask Father, but I'm certain he will agree. He likes you. And don't worry, we won't be walking." Grinning, Anzu rose from the grass and smiled down at Bakura whose expression was of curiosity. "Father allows me to use the horse for trips into town. It is much quicker that way; and easier to travel home."

The thought of a change of scenery and entering a town was liberating to Bakura. His only hope was that neither the guards nor the people had a recognition of him. It would do him no good if Anzu were to find out who had once been and who he felt he still was.

- - -

Thabit had readily agreed to Bakura joining Anzu on her journey into the nearest town. His eyes had twinkled with elderly knowledge when Bakura had made this request. And joyfully, he had given Anzu the product she was to sell and reminded her of what to buy.

And now, the two had arrived in the town in only half the time it would have taken had they walked. Anzu led Bakura to a stableman and dismounted her horse. "Please keep watch of them while I am in town."

The man nodded, taking the ropes of both horses and leading them into a barn while Bakura and Anzu entered the town which was bustling with life.

For being so young and having white hair, Bakura was easily seen. However, as his luck would have it, no one seemed to know who he was. He was certain the gods were smiling down upon him as Anzu led him around the town and sold her wool, making a large profit off of it.

"This is where I buy the robes," she said, entering a small house which had robes all over inside.

"Anzu, is your father in need of a new robe?" a woman asked, placing a toddler on the floor and rising to meet Anzu.

"Yes, as does Adio. And Bakura," she replied, nodding her head towards the man with her.

"I had been expecting this, so I made a few special. But I do not know this man. Is he—"

"No, he is a guest in my father's house," Anzu interrupted, glancing at the robes the woman was holding before her.

"Ubaid does not need one?"

"He married but seven days ago."

The woman nodded her head, handing Anzu a third robe and telling her the cost. Smiling, Anzu gave her the money and departed the shop, Bakura silently by her side. With no words, he took the three robes from her hands and followed her down the street, ignoring her protests.

She had stopped at a small jewelry stand and was browsing through the many different bracelets the man was selling. Her eyes had focused on one in particular that was a bright gold cuff with small engravings on it. However, she turned her eyes away from it and focused on the other, less extravagant bracelets. Ignoring the look Bakura gave her, she purchased two thin bracelets and left the stand, Bakura lagging behind.

When the day was halfway through, Bakura had learned where he could purchase a horse, how much it would cost, and which direction would be the nearest town. He had also experienced the silence of a woman who found something she wanted but could not afford. And being the stubborn woman she was, she had not voiced an interest in the object that he caught her eye.

Now with horses laden down with a new pot, and three new robes, Anzu and Bakura left the town behind. Bakura smirked when he patted the pouch wrapped around his neck. He would give his surprise to Anzu when they arrived back at the village, and when she would not question where he got it.

The ride to the village was silent, but this did not stop the smirk on Bakura's face, nor the humor within his sandy colored eyes. He had missed the feelings he used to get when sneaking into a rich man's home and stealing his gold. Now the feeling was back, and although it was nice to him, he wondered how Anzu would react, should she know what he had done.

- - -

The day passed by, as did the next three; all the while, Bakura held on to the surprise he had for Anzu. It was not until four days later that he could give it to her. Ubaid had joined Adio in the fields and had told Bakura to go back to the village, which he did so thankfully.

When he entered Thabit's home, he was greeted with the sound of fearful silence and quiet sniffling. As he walked further in, Anzu's gentle voice could be heard behind a tan curtain.

"Here, I made you some papaya juice Jumoke," she whispered softly, smoothing his dark hair from his face and gently wiping the tear trails from his eyes.

Jumoke looked at Anzu, his large violet eyes quivering in tears as she bent over his knee. He turned his head away, unable to look at what she was going to do and noticed a figure standing outside the curtain.

Bakura knew he was found and saw no reason to remain outside the curtain, so he entered the small room. There before him lay Jumoke with a scraped knee and Anzu gently cleansing it with water.

"Bakura!" Jumoke cried out in glee, his knee quickly forgotten.

"And what did you do?" he questioned, his voice softening due to the fact that he was speaking with a young child.

"I fell down near the well and hurt my knee," he replied solemnly.

Bakura bent his head over Anzu and glanced at the cleansed wound. The words that soon came from his mouth were unprepared.

"When I was young, I was playing with my sister and some other children. My mother had told me to stay inside because the streets were wet and slippery. I didn't listen and wound up falling and hurting my knee, only I remember it looking much worse than yours. And now I'm right here," he said, a crooked smile appearing on his face when Jumoke smiled at him.

"And you're okay?"

"I'm okay."

Anzu remained silent while Bakura continued to talk with Jumoke. She had no clue that half the time, his eyes were on her. "Now stay in here, I don't want you going anywhere the rest of the day," she told him, her eyes warning him not to defy her.

"Yes Anzu," Jumoke answered, bowing his head.

Bakura rose from the chair that he had sat upon, rustled Jumoke's hair, and followed Anzu out of his room. "Anzu, I have something I need to give you."

"But first I have a question for you," she countered, turning her gaze to meet his.

His silence urged her to speak.

"That scar on your cheek," she whispered softly, her hand slowly tracing it. "Where did it come from?"

Bakura made no move to stop her, but his mind was scrambling for an answer. He could very well come clean and tell her the truth – that the Pharaoh's guards had given it to him on the night his family was murdered – but then she would know his horrible past and want to know more, which would lead to her learning about his life of revenge and thievery. No, the truth was out of the question.

"Bakura?" she whispered softly, her fingers beginning to twirl locks of his soft white hair between them.

At that moment, Bakura forgot himself. The feelings shooting through him were unlike any he had ever experienced before. Anzu was unlike any girl he had ever known before. His plan was slipping from his grasp, seeming more and more unlikely as each day passed. He was beginning to believe he could start over, and have Anzu by his side.

But the only reason he claimed interest in her was to have amusement before he disappeared. If that were the case, why did his heart tell him otherwise? "I'd rather not talk about it," he finally answered, taking her hand and removing it from his hair. "However, I have something for you."

Anzu watched as Bakura pulled a golden bracelet from a small pouch wrapped around his neck. A gasp escaped her lips as he slid it on her wrist. It was the same bracelet she had seen in town; the very bracelet she wanted but could not afford. How was it that Bakura had known she wanted it when she said nothing, let alone afforded it?

"Don't say anything, and don't ask me," he commanded, his fingers beginning to trace her lips. "I admit that I have never felt this way in my life."

Anzu blinked, feeling him cup her chin and bring her closer to him. She knew what was coming, but found she did not want to stop it. Slowly, he brought her lips to his and placed a gentle kiss upon them; explosions going off inside of him at the gentle touch. Suddenly, the thought of kissing her sweet face each day was more appealing to him than stealing the rarest gem from the temple of the gods.

Anzu slowly pulled away, her eyes searching Bakura's for a sign of sincerity. "I…"

"Anzu, promise me you will give me your day when the moon has come three times," he whispered, his eyes searching hers.

"I promise," she replied, her heart pounding against her chest.

"I should join your brothers in the fields," he said, kissing her hand and leaving her behind. His heart was in turmoil at what he felt. He wasn't expecting to fall in love with her, but he knew that was what he was beginning to feel. Love. He laughed at the thought. He, once a tomb robber, was in love with Anzu, the daughter of a shepherd.

Anzu's own heart was telling her many different things. A light hum began to escape her lips when she went to the well to draw water. Her fingers gently graced the place he had kissed her ever so softly as a dreamy expression came over her.

Unknown to both Anzu and Bakura, two people had seen them. One being Jumoke, from behind the curtain and the other being Kasiya, through the window. While Jumoke grinned happily because he adored Bakura, Kasiya's anger and jealousy grew. Quickly, he took his father's horse and headed off into town in search of any information on Bakura. He said he had come from the city of the Pharaoh, so Kasiya knew just who to seek for this information. And while he told himself it was because he loved Anzu and wanted to be certain this stranger was an honest man, he knew deep down the first reason was because he hated Bakura.

- - -

Bakura slowly entered the tent where Anzu's father was, Adio and Ubaid close by. He could not believe what he was about to do. He was a tomb robber and thief, and yet, he would give that up just to be with Anzu. She had taught him many things after she had saved his life. She had taught him to truly live, and to give everyone a chance.

Wasn't that why the Pharaoh had freed him? Even though Bakura was so near to carrying out his plan of murder on the Pharaoh, he had let him go, giving him a second chance. Maybe this is why the gods had smiled down upon him that day. All he needed was a woman who was strong-willed and looked at the world unlike the rest. He had been given a second chance, and in spite of the thrills of stealing, thoughts of Anzu began to fill his head.

"Father, Bakura wishes to speak with you," Adio said, taking a seat beside his father and motioning for Bakura to sit across from Thabit while Ubaid took a seat on his father's other side.

"What is it Bakura?" Thabit questioned, wisdom and knowledge blossoming in his deep eyes.

"In the days that I have been here and have been graciously accepted into your home, I have come to have feelings I have never known before. My heart has begun to act on its own accord. I've never been able to express myself in words that sound like poetry," he paused, forcing his eyes to look into Thabit's. "I'm asking for your permission to ask Anzu for her hand."

Thabit stared back at Bakura, his eyes searching for honesty and truth. _What a contrast this is to when Kasiya asked. He is a good man and he will be good to her. He works hard in the fields from what Adio and Ubaid tell me._ "What exactly are you looking for from me?"

"I ask for your blessing, as well as your sons' blessing," Bakura replied quietly, uncertainty still filling his heart.

"I have already given you my blessing, in my heart," Ubaid said.

"And I have given you my blessing. All I ask is that you promise to be good to her. She is my sister and I love her dearly," Adio said next, his eyes focused on Bakura's face.

"Bakura, I have never asked your age," Thabit said suddenly, as if the whole subject of blessings had never occurred.

"I am twenty on the second day of the third month of Peret," Bakura replied in all honesty, curious at this change in subject.

"And Anzu will be blessed with eighteen years on the fifteenth day of the third month of Shemu. Bakura, my son, you have my blessing," Thabit said, his eyes shining with a happiness.

Bakura's eyes came to life at the realization of what he had just learned. He had her father's permission, and he was almost certain of the answer she would give to him the next day when he would ask.

"Go my son, and come to me when she answers you," Thabit said, shaking Bakura from his thoughts.

"Thank you," he whispered, rising from his position and exiting the tent.

"He will be good to her and she will be good to him," Thabit said, his eyes watching the flap Bakura had exited through. A single tear of joy slid down his face as he found that his only daughter would be wed very soon, should she agree.

- - -

"Meet me at your oasis when the sun is dipping below the mountains," he had told her earlier that morning. With a quick kiss to her hand, he had gone to the fields to join her brothers. And Anzu had waited, all day, her eyes constantly traveling to the sun to find its position. The day was long and slow, and when the sun was close to dipping below the mountains, Anzu left the house for the oasis.

She was passing by the well the moment Kasiya entered the town and saw her. "Anzu!" he called, pushing his horse harder so he could catch up with her.

"What is it Kasiya?" she asked, angry at being interrupted from heading for her meeting with Bakura.

Kasiya took a deep breath before hopping off his horse. "I have…information…you should know," he panted, trying to catch his breath as he gave his horse water.

"I have somewhere I need to be Kasiya," Anzu replied in slight irritation.

"Anzu, please. You have known me all your life. Please listen to me. If you see me as your friend, please listen to what I have to say."

Anzu stood there, her eyes glancing towards the sun. It would be many minutes before it would reach the point in which she should be with Bakura. As much as she would rather wait for him at the oasis, she stood still and turned towards Kasiya. "Please make this quick."

Kasiya nodded, pulling a piece of papyrus from his pouch and began to read.


	5. Part IV

**_Into the Midnight Sun_**

**Part IV**

Bakura watched the sun from his position by the lake. _What if she knows?_ His mind was tormenting him as he watched the sun skin further below the mountains. _You wouldn't have to worry about that had you just told her. Who are you to think she would want you, Tomb Robber?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of soft footsteps slowly approaching him. A smile broke through his face when he saw Anzu coming towards him. The look on her face quickly wiped his smile away.

"Anzu? What's wrong?" he asked, rushing towards her and taking her hands in his.

"Tell me it's not true," she whispered, her large blue eyes staring up into his dusty ones. "Please, tell me it's all a lie."

"What? Anzu, what is it? Is everything okay?"

Anzu's lip quivered, but her voice remained calm. "Tell me it is a lie and I swear I will believe you."

"What Anzu? Tell you what is a lie?" Bakura's heart had begun to pound and his palms were growing warm with nervousness.

"Are you really a thief?" she whispered, a tear falling from her eye.

"Who told you that?" he asked coolly, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"That doesn't matter Bakura. Is it true? Did you really steal from the tombs and try to steal from the sacred temples?"

"Anzu…"

"I need an answer. Tell me it isn't true and I will never doubt you," she pleaded.

Bakura hung his head, releasing her hands from his. "It's true," he whispered, not wanting to behold the look upon her face when she learned this information.

Anzu swallowed, trying to hold back the tears which were falling freely down her face. "Did you really murder five of the Pharaoh's guards and several other men?"

"Yes."

A gasp of pain escaped her lips as she prepared herself for the answer to the next question. "Did you really attempt to murder the Pharaoh?"

For a moment, Bakura was silent. He could answer in the negative, and not technically be lying since he never had the chance to attempt, but he knew that to Anzu, considerations and attempts were nearly the same thing. In an almost inaudible voice, Bakura spoke. "Yes."

"No," Anzu cried, raising a hand to her mouth. "No."

"Anzu, please, let me—"

"No, you lied to me! How could you pretend to be someone you're not? How could you lead me to believe that you actually cared!"

"Anzu—"

"Were you planning on stealing from my family? We don't have anything of use to you Bakura! Is that how you got this?" she cried, raising her wrist to show the bracelet he had given her. "Did you steal this?"

"Anzu—"

"I want you to leave Bakura. I want you to go towards the Nile and never turn back. You led me to believe that you were perfect, that you—"

"I do care Anzu! If you would only listen to me!" Bakura growled, his eyes narrowed at the woman before him.

"Why should I believe anything you say? You lied to me, what's to stop you from lying more? Please Bakura…just go."

"No; I've lost too much in my life to lose you go too. You _will_ listen to what I have to stay and if at the end, you still want me to leave; I will leave."

Anzu wiped her eyes and found herself sitting on the grass, trying to focus on the lake before her.

"In the fourth year of my life, my father was murdered by the Pharaoh's guards. At this time, Akunumkanon was the Pharaoh. Their reasons were that my father owed a large sum of money, and because he could not pay the money to those who had given it to him, he paid with his life. In my sixth year, I was coming home from a day of playing with a friend. When I entered my home, a guard grabbed me from behind and I watched as my mother and sister were brutally murdered before my eyes." At this statement, Bakura snarled softly, the images playing within his mind. How he hated those men with all his being.

"This scar that you asked me about; the guard who grabbed me gave it to me. I was able to escape his grasp and I ran. I ran as far as I could until I could run no more. By this time, I was near the Nile. I barely survived. When I was in my seventh year, I met up with a band of thieves who took me in. They taught me all I know today. I began to fill with anger and hatred for the men who had so ruthlessly murder my mother and sister. Their faces were forever etched in my mind.

"I had just celebrated sixteen years when my opportunity for revenge came. Those same guards were chasing me after I had robbed a local vendor. I purposely turned into a dead-end street and waited. I gave them what they deserved: death." Bakura paused, turning to glance at Anzu to be certain she was listening.

"For three years, I robbed people and tombs, and murdered those who were in my way. It was the life I knew; living only had one meaning to me and that was to kill. In the first month of Akhet, I was so filled with anger and hatred for the Pharaoh that I planned to murder him seven days before his eighteenth birthday celebration. I had no care for whether or not I would survive; all that mattered to me was to run my knife through his heart." A sadistic expression appeared upon Bakura's face but quickly subsided as he noticed Anzu shudder.

"I was discovered and captured by the Pharaoh's guards two days after I had planned this. For five days, I went with no food and barely any water. The Pharaoh was unsure what he wanted to do with me and waited until his eighteenth birthday to decide. I was certain he would have me executed, but he looked down on me with a strange sense of pity and had me released. I am to never return to his city, or I will be killed. I traveled nonstop and you found me." Bakura shrugged, turning to face a very silent Anzu.

_I'm so confused,_ she told herself. _I despise him for the life he has led, and yet I can not ignore the feelings within my heart. What do I do?_

"Anzu, I swear I would never hurt you," Bakura whispered, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

_The Pharaoh gave him a second chance…but he is not in my situation. Come on Anzu, think. Think! There's never a problem you can't solve._

"Anzu, please say something."

In that moment, memories began to flood Anzu's mind as she turned her head and gazed into Bakura's dusty orbs.

_"Where are you from? You certainly could not have crossed the desert with one camel skin."_

_"The city of the Pharaoh," was all he said as he tried to stand but found himself stumbling.- -_

_"What is your name and how have you come here?"_

_"My name is Bakura and I crossed the desert."- -_

_"And for her care, I am genuinely thankful and forever in your debt."- -_

_"I suppose it is because the gods have some _great_ purpose in store for me and couldn't allow me to die."- -_

_"The city of the Pharaoh?__ And why would you leave for a village as humble as our own?"_

_"For the change of scenery," Bakura shrugged, smirking.- -_

_"I've never seen a more beautiful color in all the land of Egypt. And your eyes sparkle more than the sun on the Nile," he whispered, his hand running down her cheek and cupping her chin.- -_

_"How is it that a beauty such as you is not promised to anyone?"- -_

_"Anzu, are you frightened of me?"- -_

_"But he is not the eldest."_

_"This is true. In our village, the eldest is not required to marry first. I know it is different from the customs in the Pharaoh's city, and among all Egypt, but it works best for us if those who wish to marry soon do so."_

_"And what about the eldest daughter?"__- -_

_"Anzu, I look forward to seeing you dance, as well as hearing you sing."- -_

_"You do realize that you have the voice of a goddess."- -_

_"Maybe I did that because my heart is set on you and I won't stand for anyone else's to be the same."- -_

_"May I go with you? I walked across the desert, I'm certain I can walk to this town."- -_

_"When I was young, I was playing with my sister and some other children. My mother had told me to stay inside because the streets were wet and slippery. I didn't listen and wound up falling and hurting my knee, only I remember it looking much worse than yours. And now I'm right here," he said, a crooked smile appearing on his face when Jumoke smiled at him._

_"And you're okay?"_

_"I'm okay."- -_

_"I admit that I have never felt this way in my life."- -_

_"Anzu, promise me you will give me your day when the moon has come three times."_

_"I promise."- -_

"Anzu?" Bakura whispered, breaking Anzu from her memories and bringing her attention to him.

"Was it all a lie? Everything you said to me?" she asked softly, her heart pounding as if it might break.

"No, it was all truth," he answered tenderly, staring into her face.

"I…my father and brothers would never…I don't know…"

"Anzu, can you forgive me for my past?"

Anzu drew in a shaky breath. No matter how hard the words had hit her and hurt her, she couldn't see a murderer before her. All she could see was a gentle man who had crossed the desert to her heart.

"You are not who you were," she whispered softly, moving close to him and throwing her arms around him. "I have seen you in your hour of despair, and this is who you truly are. You're not a murderer. If the Pharaoh has freed you and pardoned your past, then what more can I, someone who cares for you, do?"

"What does this mean?" he asked quietly, brushing her hair from her face and staring down into her bright blue eyes.

"It means that I can forgive you for your past. But you must tell my father."

Bakura sighed, somehow knowing she would say this. He drew in a deep breath before rising from the ground and bringing Anzu with him. "Then we shouldn't waste any time."

- - -

"And that's my story," Bakura finished, hanging his head in shame. He was almost unaware of Anzu seated beside him with her hand holding onto his. Not only had he shared his past, but his plan to make Anzu believe he was interested in her and then to leave. But, he had told them his plan left his mind when he began to care for Anzu in a deeper meaning. And although Anzu had not known this information, what matter most to her was that Bakura had relinquished that idea from his mind days ago.

In spite of his age, Thabit's eyes never missed a thing. He could see the love his daughter held for the former thief, regardless of whether or not she had admitted it. He could also see a true remorse in the former tomb robber's voice.

Adio watched in silence, taking in the scene before him. His little sister cared for a thief and a murderer. The thought was outrageous to him, and even caused him to fear for Anzu's safety. But when he remembered the times he had spent with Bakura in the fields and the honest conversations they had shared, he replaced those thoughts with ones of acceptance towards the white haired man.

Ubaid's reactions were similar to that of Adio's, with one exception. Because he was already married and deeply in love, he could relate to both Anzu and Bakura on that level. It had always been Anzu's philosophy that when a man would capture her heart, she would be his forever, no matter what. And Anzu remaining by his side, regardless of his past, was all the proof he needed that Bakura would never let her go.

"How did Anzu hear of this if you had not told her yet?" Adio questioned.

All eyes, including Bakura's, turned towards her in question. Softly, Anzu revealed Kasiya's name.

Bakura's eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped his lips. Had Anzu not had a hold on his hand, he was certain he would be close to fighting this man, and possibly murdering him.

"While it seems Kasiya was trying to look out for you Anzu, it also seems like it was a selfish reason. He has always had an infatuation for you and wanted you as his bride. Adio and I will speak with him in the morning," Thabit said, smiling gently at his young daughter.

"Bakura, because of your honesty to my family this evening, I give you this. The truth is better told late than not at all. No matter where your life will lead you, even long after I have departed this world, you are a member of my house." With these words, Thabit handed Bakura a ring with a small seal on it.

Bakura bowed his head in thanks. "But I don't understand. Why do you so willingly accept me? After all that I've done…"

"Because everyone deserves to live life, even if it is on a second chance. Now go and rest. And do not worry about Kasiya; I will speak with him."

A crooked smile formed on Bakura's face as he rose from the ground and helped Anzu up. Silently, he led her from the tent into the darkening evening and to her father's house. With no words, he caressed her cheek before disappearing behind the curtain that led into his own small room.

Anzu sighed softly, her dreams filled with visions of her white haired love. It was amazing how she had lived such a carefree life and suddenly, she's thrown into this whirlwind with Bakura. From how he acted in her home and village, she never would have seen him as a murderer. She never would have seen Kasiya as a vindictive person either. With that thought, she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

- - -

Seven days passed by, and Bakura's past was never spoken of. Kasiya had avoided Anzu since her father had spoken with him and most definitely avoided Bakura. A gentle laugh would escape her lips each time Bakura mentioned seeing Kasiya and giving him a glare that could kill.

The reason for their meeting at the oasis had not been revealed to her, but she felt deep within her heart that it would be soon. Meanwhile, Bakura's twentieth birthday had come and gone, and a small celebration had been held among Anzu's family.

Jumoke was the only one who knew nothing of Bakura's dark past, and never would. Bakura had become his role model and he would often follow him to the fields, asking to be taught how to watch the flocks, or how to sheer their wool. Bakura found it annoying at times as he seemed to never have a time to be alone with Anzu, but he never let Jumoke know this.

It was on the eighth day that Bakura was finally able to find a time alone with Anzu. Once more, in the morning, he had left her with the words, "Meet me at the oasis when the sun is dipping below the mountains." And once more, Anzu spent the entire day watching the sun and willing it to move quicker across the sky.

- - -

The sun had just begun it's descent below the mountains when Anzu found herself alone at the oasis. The last time she had met Bakura here, she was the one who was late. Sighing, she glanced at the sun, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Anzu," the voice of Adio called out to her. "Bakura has to tend the flocks tonight. He told me he was to meet you here. He sends his regrets."

To Anzu, disappointment would be an understatement. She had spent her day looking forward to being alone with him at her oasis, and now he could not make it. She sighed, accepting Adio's arm, and went home.

- - -

A gentle shaking awoke Anzu from her slumber. She groaned and turned over in her sleep, but the shaking persisted, followed by a soft, "Anzu!"

Slowly, she opened her eyes and glanced at a figure whose face was illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the window. "Bakura?"

"Come on," he whispered, pulling her to her feet.

"What are you doing?"

"Just follow me," he replied, pulling her away from the village. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet you here earlier, but I thought this might be better."

"It's not your fault; Adio said you had to—"

"Adio covered for me. I had to slip into town today but I didn't want you to worry." A smirk formed on Bakura's face when Anzu looked at him with question.

"What's going on?"

"First, this looks better on your wrist than it did on the table," he said, slipping a bracelet on her – the same bracelet he had stolen earlier, which had mysteriously appeared on the man's table, only to be bought the same day. "And don't worry, it's paid for."

Anzu smiled, slipping her hands into his and looking into his eyes. "Is there more?"

"Yes. Anzu, I'm in love with you."

"I know."

Bakura chuckled, looking deep into her eyes. "I hope you know why I'm telling you this."

"Because I love you too?" Anzu teased, her eyes rimmed with joy and laughter.

At this, Bakura brushed his lips against hers before pulling out a small golden band. "I know this goes against all traditions around Egypt, but I don't care. Anzu of the House of Thabit, I love you and want you to be my bride. Say you'll marry me."

Anzu grinned childishly, glancing from the ring to Bakura, and back to the ring. "Do I get to keep the ring, or will you have to take it back to pay for it?"

"You get to keep it; it's paid for."

"I would have no other man," she whispered, her voice softly floating in the night air.

Grinning like a madman, Bakura tried the ring on all her fingers, searching for one where it would fit. This caused Anzu to burst into giggles. He finally found the perfect fit, which happened to be the second finger from the left on her left hand. "Perfect."

Anzu smiled, her arms slipping around Bakura's neck as she leaned against him. "And what do we do until the marriage ceremony? Which, by the way, will take place in seven days if we tell Father tomorrow morning."

"He already knows. At my request, the ceremony will be in three days."

Anzu's eyes widened at this knowledge, but she refused to move. "Three days? That's not much time."

"It's plenty of time. Your father has provided us with a home of our own, and your brothers have been moving things into it."

"And where does this house happen to be?" Anzu asked in skepticism.

"Right beside your fathers," he said, all the while, grinning. This was what was missing from his life; she was his missing piece. All his life, he had tried to fill the emptiness inside with revenge and thievery, but it had never worked. Had he the chance, he would refuse to change the choices he made for one reason. If his choices had been different, he never would have met Anzu.

"And what do we do the rest of the night? I'm not going to be able to sleep because of my excitement," she exclaimed, her grasp tightening around him.

"I propose that we take a walk by way of the midnight sun," he whispered softly.

And with that, he lifted her chin to him and covered her lips with his own in a kiss of passion that had been lost so long ago. What he had never deemed possible in his life had happened and he was now madly in love with a simple shepherd's daughter. But he wouldn't trade her for anything, not even the jewels in the temples of the gods. No, Anzu was his and his alone. She was his only light and would forever be.

To Anzu, he was the brightest star in her night sky. His love for her was strong, and for her, he had given up his plans and chose to live out the life of a shepherd in her father's fields. He had come to her by the way of the midnight sun, and he alone had captured her heart.

**END**


End file.
